Rage
by UGottaLoveDraco
Summary: Losing his Mother was the final act that broke Loki's spirit. Will the "God of Mischief" ever return to his normal self? Just so I don't have to write this on every chaper: I DON'T OWN THOR OR MARVEL BUT I DO OWN MY OC. :D
1. Part One

'Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel.' -Loki 


	2. Rage

Loki could feel the anger slowly ebbing away as grief and pain replaced his rage. He sat slumped on the floor of his cell. panting from his exertions. All around his room, furniture, books, shattered belongings littered the ground. The news of his Mother's valliant death had shaken him to the core, fury had quickly taken over his "rational" emotions. The moment the guard had left, Loki had began to smash anything in his close vicinity. It felt good. The pleasure he got watching his belongings smash into a waterfall of pieces was exhilarating and he found himself unable to stop. He did not care who saw his emotional breakdown, he did not care if the other prisoners watched him intently, none of that mattered but the anger.

In his damaged mind, thoughts of his Mother flashed before his eyes, mentally making him scream in despair. One particular theme ran through his internal torture:

It wasn't fair. How could his Mother sacrifice herself like that, how could she leave him to rot in his cell?! She was the one who had made his imprisonment bareable, her visits- though he had taken them for granted- had been something to look forward to. Now, Loki had nothing. He was alone in the world once more.

He suddenly whinced, focusing his attention to his bleeding foot, a deep gash that slowly but steadily oozed the irony, red substance from the self-inflicted wound. Leaning further into the wall, the elegant, handsome, exhausted male began to weep for his loss. He wanted more than anything for his Mother to comfort him, to tell him that everything was going to be ok but that was never going to happen. Loki was now well and truly broken.


	3. Sleep

Broken. How could one person feel so broken? How could one person's death cause such a breakdown in a strong being? Loki numbly thought this as he lay helplessly on the floor of his infernal cell, surrounded by his broken possessions. How could a woman, who was not even his biological Mother, cause him so much grief? The immortal out a shaky breath, while running a quivering hand through his knotted, obsidian black locks. He was well and truly a mess. Gone was the immaculate exterior, Loki looked as defeated as he felt.

Curling up into a ball, he just wanted to sleep and forget his pain. If only life were that kind. Loki closed his weary eyes, trying to coax sleep to overtake his body and mind. Soon, he found himself drifting towards the blissful unaware. Darkness he met as a welcome companion. Unconsciousness, an old friend. Perhaps now the tortured soul would find some respite from his heavy heart.

A/N: HI! Thank you to **mgaudry**for the follow! :D Tbh, I'm not entirely sure where this story is going (it was meant to be a one shot) but I have a brilliant idea that might just work! So, stick around...it's gonna be electric! ;)


	4. Maiden

His conciousness was slowly returning to him, he could feel himself beginning to stir. Something was irritating him, a slight stinging sensation in his foot. Was it still bleeding? How pathetic, how human. It appeared her really could hit a new all time low.

Opening his weary eyes, Loki found he was extremely disorientated. Blinking several times, the world began to refocus. Once he could see clearly again, much to his surprise, the rugged prince found himself back in his own chambers. Everything was exactly as he remembered it. However, before he could admire the room further, Loki realised he had more urgent business to attend to, the issue being who was the young maiden seeing to his wound?

Hastily sitting up, Loki saw that his sudden movement had surprised the girl, causing her to back herself into a nearby wall, clutching bandages to her chest. "And who exactly are you?" he demanded.

She did not answer him, instead a blush crept onto her pale cheeks as she turned her head away from him, refusing to meet his eye.

"You dare ignore my question?" his anger was rising, he was still grieving and all Loki wanted was to be left alone. This girl was preventing that. Scrambling across the bed, Loki cornered her, trapping the maiden. His emerald green eyes stared intently at her, narrowing when she failed to meet his gazed.

"You don't even look at your Prince? Am I that shameful to look upon?" he hissed venomously in her ear. "Or maybe you've been told not to, hmm? Has the almighty Thor deemed me unfit to look at? That just by a simple glance into my eyes, you'll be put under a heavy spell? Well, if that is the case, they are fools because I can't perform magic. This bracelet," he held his wrist up. The maiden flinched. "is preventing me from wielding any magic. Satisfied? Will you look at me now as I talk to you. Why, you are but a lowly servant and I am your Prince, you must do as I say."

She still did not dare to look at him, instead the poor girl trembled in fear, unable to even answer him.

Loki just wanted her out of his sight. He wanted solitude. "Fine, if you will not converse or even acknowledgecmy presence, then I suggest you leave. I may not have any powers but I can still be brutal when angered and my patience is wearing thin. So be gone, lowly wench." he pushed himself away from her, turning away. Focusing on reining in his ever growing anger.

The was a ruffle of skirts. The sound of a door opening and closing. The turning of many locks. Only then, was Loki able to collapse onto his bed and cry himself to sleep.

A/N: OMG! You guys, this is immense!

Thank you so much, Animle, for your kind review! A HUGE hello to Moongrl088 and Juventus for the follow! It was so unexpected! :D Let me know what you thought and if there is anything you would like to happen!


	5. Tray

The sun was beginning to seep through the cracks in the heavy, deep emerald curtains. Daytime had finally arrived. As Loki lay awake on his bed, staring at the ceiling, he could feel himself sinking further into a depressive mood. It was another morning his Mother would never live to see. Another morning he would have to face without her kind, reassuring words while he was imprisoned. At least he was in comfortable surroundings but Loki knew this comfort would not last forever, soon he would be thrown back into his cell to rot, the mouring period could only last so long. He was a traitor, he did not deserve this kind of luxury.

The door to the room creaked open as the maiden he had terrorised last night, shuffled into the room carrying a tray precariously on one arm as she let herself in. Placing the Prince's breakfast on a side table, she locked the door, then turned to face the gaunt male who was staring at her. Quickly, she looked away. The God of Mischief rolled his jewel green eyes, internally telling himself to keep calm and not freak out at her presence. "Just take back the food on your way out. I don't want it." she made no movement to leave, the servant just stood there, awkwardly. Leaping out of bed, Loki found himself storming towards the female. "Are you deaf as well as stupid? I don't want the food, I want you to leave! Get. Out. I have no interest in what your orders are but you are not welcome in this room and I'll be damned further if I have to endure seeing your imperfect face everyday." Grabbing her by the shoulder, Loki forced her to meet his eye. "I need solitude, I'm in mourning. My Mother-." he suddenly found his voice cut off as a lump rose in his throat and tears swelled in his eyes. Furiously, he tried to blink them away but it was no good, they began to fall freely, streaking his face. "My Mother-." he croaked, feeling his body crumple on itself as he fell to his knees at the maiden's feet. He trembled violently, nausea swept over him. "She's dead. She's dead. My, your Queen-." Loki buried his face in his hands. The broken Prince shook at the 'lowly' woman's feet.

Tenderly, he felt arms gently help him rise to his unsteady feet and carefully guide him to his bed. Silently, the female assisted to help Loki get into his King size, four poster bed. Slipping inbetween the silk sheets, he lay his head against the plush pillow. Heavy-lidded eyes followed the servant as she tucked him in. As she adjusted the duvet around his shoulders, the maid leaned in close to his ear. "I'm sorry for your loss." for the first time she broke her vow of silence.

Before he could respond, she was gone, leaving the food and the tray on the side table.

A/N: Aha! You guys! You can not believe how happy I am! Ok, first things first, a warm welcome to MudPie 102 and Goblin Girl's Cast Members!

MudPie 102: Thank you so much! :D I'm glad you're enjoying it! It makes me feel very blessed when people enjoy my writing. :)

Goblin Girl's Cast Member: I know! I tell you, someone really needs to sort out that hot mess. *Looks at Loki, who rolls his eyes* Just you wait to see what I have in store for you. *Turns attention back to GGCM* Do you want there to be a romance, if so, anyone in particular? :)

See y'all real soon! :D


	6. Mother

A/N: GGCM, thank you so much! :D Who is your OC? I shall definitely consider using them. :) What do you make of the servant?

Loki: She's an idiot!

Me: Do you mind? You just yelled at her and she still helped you back to bed!

Loki: Only 'cause you told her to.

Me: Yeah, but it's crucial to the storyline!

Loki: Mewling Quim.

Me: Tool.

Loki: *Goes to continue argument*

Me: Continue and I'll get Thor.

Loki: *Narrows eyes* You wouldn't dare!

Me: You wanna bet? Even better, I'll get ODIN.

Loki: I. You. Thor. The. Whhhhaaaaattt?!

Me: I think now would be a good time to start the next chapter!

*People cheer*

He was cold, so cold. Shivers ran up and down his arching spine as he tried to escape the bitter chill. Loki gasped in pain, the cold had turned to heat, no fire. He was burning. The flames were slowly consuming his body. Setting his limbs alight. "No, nooo." he mumbled. Before he could stop himself, he was screaming, crying out for help. Literally reaching out for salvation, his hands grappling at thin air. Suddenly cool hands entwined with Loki's, moving his arms to sit by his sides. A deliciously refreshing towel was wiped across his brow. Delicatly, a hand brushed his cheek, soothing his cries. Through blurred vision, he saw the hazy figure of a woman, the features were not clear enough for him to work out who it was. "Mother." he murmured.

"Sssssh, you need to rest." his Mother whispered.

"You came back..."

"I can't stay."

Loki sighed, turning his head against the pillow. "I know but stay with me a while."

"Of course, my beautiful boy. My beautiful, talented child."

"I love you, Mother."

"I love you too. Now rest, you need your strength."

Then, the Prince fell into a peaceful, deep sleep.


	7. Voice

GGCM: Omgosh, you are soooo sweet! Thank you so much. As a massive THANK YOU for all your wonderful reviews, this next chapter is dedicated to you. Well, Loki, is there anything you'd like to say.

Loki: Do I have to?

Me: Loki!

Loki: Sorry, sorry. Thank you very much. It means a lot to UGLD and I.

Me: Omgosh, Loki is actually being nice!

Loki: Meh.

Me: Anyways, GGCM, yes I think Loki is going to be stpaying on Asgard. :)

Loki: Why can I see something going wrong?

Me: Shush, you! It's going to be really cool.

Loki: Says you.

Me: No, it will. In the next few chapters something AMAZING is going to happen.

Morning arrived once more on Asgard, providing warm rays that, again, crept through the heavy curtains, casting a small amount of light around the large room. Particles of dust filter through the air, becoming visible, no golden, in the bright sunshine.

Like every morning, Loki began to stir. His memories of last night hazy, except he remembered the fire, it was difficult not to remember something that caused you great agony.

Water, he suddenly needed water. His throat was parched, raw from the involuntary screaming. It hurt too. Urgh, every time he swallowed, it felt as if he was swallowing swords.

Looking around, he suddenly flinched in shock, for his 'wench' was sitting slumped on a the side of the bed next to him, a cloth gripped in one hand and his own hand in the other. She looked as exhausted as he felt, although he probably looked worse than her. Then it dawned upon the immortal that the she had been the woman he saw last night, not his Mother. He was not sure whether or not to feel angry towards her. Her impersonation had been an act of kindness yet Loki felt betrayed by the illusion, through his delierium he had been given false hope. "Maiden, maiden, girl wake up." he hoarsly croaked.

Her eyes opened first, then she yawned, blinking. She looked him sleepily for a moment before smiling meekly at him, before acknowledging her surroundings and blushing, leaping off the bed and acting like a servant once more.

"So, it was you last night I saw, you're the one who came to my chambers." he hissed.

She nodded, already beginning to back away from the bed. The maid opened her mouth to say something but decided it was better to remain quiet.

Loki's eyes narrowed. "I should be kicking you out of my room right now for that false illusion but," he sighed. "I am too weary for such activities." in his mind he decided that she was most likely trying to be helpful, to not break his heart further. Not that he would ever tell her that!

"M-my Prince," she stuttered in the quietest voice. "you we-ere in a delirious state, it was you who thought I was your Mother, the Queen, sorry. It was you who spoke to me as if I were her, I just spoke as she did, so that you would not sink further into your fit."

"Oh I know that but even though you were being nice, it was still cruel." then he smirked. "Well, well, well, look who's talking to save their own skin."

She squeaked in horror! Her blush deepening further, before she rushed out of the room in embarrassment. Loki chuckled for the first time in days. "Mewling quim."


	8. Marya

A/N: Aha, well, we'll find out more about the servant as the chapters go on. :) Yes, she is shy, could it be for a reason?

Loki: Well, we don't know, do we? You're the writer!

Me: I was trying to create so intrigue!

Loki: *Rolls eyes*

Me: And yes, Loki does seem to be warming to the girl, doesn't he? *Winks*

Loki: Give me strength.

Me: But in all seriousness, I like your idea, GGCM. :)

There was shouting, no, screaming. Someone was screaming, cries of despair. There was the sound of furniture smashing, repeatedly being thrown into walls and other items in the room. Marya approached cautiously, frightened by what she would find when she stepped over the threshold. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she unlocked the door, pausing, Marya willed herself to find the courage to face whatever awaited her. She stepped into the room.

A gasp caught in her throat. The exquisite room was no longer beautiful. Emerald curtains lay in tatters on the room. Splinters of wardrobe were scattered dangerously and crunched underfoot. It was the huddled body of the Prince that Marya was most focused on, he was breathing heavy, panting, exhausted from his tantrum. "Have you come to mock, to mock you deranged Prince?" he laughed, wiping his face with a bloodied hand, sliced on a debris of wardrobe.

Marya could feel her eyes widening, before she knew what she was doing, she was rushing to his side, gathering Loki in her arms. Holding her to him. At that moment he wept, clinging to her like she was his only salvation. "What happened, was it another dream?"

"I'm...I'm not allowed to attend my Mother's funeral." he mumbled, tears streaking his face.

"What?"

Loki rubbed a red-stained over his cheek, leaving a mark on his face. "The Allfather is refusing my presence at the funeral. I don't even get to say 'Goodbye'."

"What about your brother, can't he-."

"That oaf wouldn't help me if I was the last person on Asgard."

"Let me talk to him, maybe I can-."

Once again he laughed. "Why am I even telling you this? You're a servant, yet here I am, in your arms. You can't do anything, your as powerful as I." Loki suddenly pushed Marya away. "Now get away from me, I want to be alone and as usual you're here."

His sudden change in mood towards her, caught Marya off guard. She had been trying to comfort him, now the Prince was pushing her away. It was his way of dealing with hurt and pain, by lashing out at the nearest person. In this case, it was her. Marya suddenly stood up. Obeying her master. "Yes, Prince Loki. Please summon me if you need anything." she bowed.

Loki was not used to her listening to his commands, usually she disobeyed. Suddenly he grabbed her skirt. "Wait!" he took her hand in his bloodied one. "No, stay. I-I-I don't want to be alone. I'm sorry, I was just angry. Don't leave."

"Are-are you sure?" Marya kneeled by him once more. "You're in shock and mourning and as you say, I'm just a servant, I'm not worthy to be here..."

"No, I want you to be here. Just...sit here with me, please?"

So, they sat there, in eachothers company. Marya comforting Loki. The servant comforting her Master.

A/N: So Loki wants Marya to stay, so does this mean love could be blossoming between them? Tbh, this was a filler chapter, the next part will be more exciting, I promise. :) Let me know what you thought and what you think happens next! :D


	9. Life

Marya had to stop Thor. She had to save Loki. When elder sibling had entered the room and found Loki and Marya together, he had jumped to the wrong conclusions. At first they two males had just argued, hurling insults at one another but soon their fighting talk had become a physical actual fight. The frightened maid cowered in a corner of the room, trying to devise a plan to break up the brawl.

She gasped in shock as Thor smashed his estranged brother into the floor, cracking the flagstone surface. The golden Prince began to repeatedly hit his brother around the face, sending blood and saliva flying. Loki's gaze turned to Marya, she was sure she saw his lips move, as if they were whispering the words 'Help Me'. It was only when she noticed his body go limp and eyes shut, that Marya knew he was finally defeated but Thor did not stop. He did not notice his brother fall into an unconscious state.

The feeling of dread swept over the young female, rising from where she crouched, Marya quickly rushed across the room and caught Thor's fist before he could inflict another blow. "Wait!" she shrieked, pulling the other prince away from the fallen. "Something is wrong." Marya's hands fluttered above Loki, unsure which vital to check first. She chose the pulse, pressing her fingers to his pale wrist. There was nothing. Next she pressed her ear to his heart, gone was the steady beat. Lastly, Marya checked to see if he was breathing. He was not.

Nausea rose in her constricting throat. She was going to be sick. He could not be, it was not possible, he had been alive a few minutes ago. Tears poured from Marya's eyes. She trembled at Loki's side, unsure what to do. She slowly turned to Thor, who sat frozen next to her. Then she uttered two words that made her heart miss a beat. "He's dead."

A/N: Mudpie102: Awww, thank you for your review. I don't know how likely it will be now. :/ But hey, miracles can happen. :D

GGCM: Loki was always close to his Mother...so I guess it would kinda make sense that he would be distraught not going to her funeral.

I'm going to be honest, I am using my own time line, it was just easier putting certain events I wanted in a different order.

Loki: Cheater.

Me: Do you want me to end the fanfiction here?!

Loki: *Considers options* I guess not.

Me: HA! You like me writing about you. ;)

Loki: *Grumbles*


	10. AN

Hi, just for a quick note to say a big THANK YOU to Puella Pulchra and Saphirabrightscale for the follow and favourite! :D I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters! :D


	11. Heart

There was not much time. Every second that passed, was another second he slipped further and further away from life and into the darkness. His heart had stopped beating and Marya had to find a way to kick start it again. Loki could not remain dead.

She needed to perform a Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, chest compressions and rescue breath were the only method that would keep the blood and oxygen flowing around the body.

Placing her hands on the centre of the Prince's chest, Marya used the heel of her hand and began to press up and down at a steady beat, around two compressions per second. One...Two...Three, she counted in her head. Once Marya reached thirty compressions, she tilted Loki's head, lifting his chin with two fingers. Pinching his nose, her lips clamped over his as she blew air into his lungs, willing for him to wake up. Each breathe had to last over one second, so after two, Marya light-headedly repeated the thirty compressions.

"Come on, don't be dead. You can't die, you're Prince Loki of Asgard, you're supposed to live for thousands of years, annoying your brother! You. Can't. Die. Wake up, please, just wake up. I don't care if you think being dead will reunite you with your Mother, she would want you to live. Do this for her, wake up!" Marya pleaded. Once again, her lips met his, air left her body, trying to fill his with life.

Just as the maiden was about to repeat the compressions for a third time, Loki's eyelids began to flutter, his chest slowly but steadily rising and falling from breathing. He kept blinking, as if woken up from a deep sleep. A very deep sleep. Just from his actions, Marya could tell he was lethargic and confused. Placing a gentle hand to a cheek, she smiled as his lazy gaze met hers. "Welcome back, your highness." her stomache flipped with joy at the sight of him moving his head to the side, leaning into her touch. "I need you to stay with me now, your brother is fetching some guards to take you to the medical wing. For a moment I thought I'd lost you, you gave us quite a fright."

Loki could not say much, as his oxygen deprived brain tried to force itself back into present day and out of it's sluggish state but Marya was sure she heard his whisper. "Good."

Loki was back.

A/N: You guys are the sweetest! So many views and reviews! THAAAAAAANNNK YOUUUU!

GGCM: Thank you so much for another lovely review! You are so lovely! Honestly, I didn't even notice that you had made a mistake, there was no need to apologise, I was just so overwhelmed to have another review! :')

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you want to happen next, honestly, it's your choice. :D (Just no SMUT. XD LOL).


	12. Kiss

They were so close now, bodies touching as Loki backed Marya into a wall. She was scared, unsure what she had done wrong, Marya was just following the orders the Allfather had commanded:

'Do not look the traitor in the eye and do not talk to him. He is your master but not all that he says is law. Make your own decisions. That boy is grieving, so do not provoke him, he might suddenly become dangerous. I can't promise that that you'll be safe with him but Laufeyson is least likely to harm a woman.'

Her thoughts returned back to the present. His emerald green eyes stared intently at her, narrowing when she failed to meet his gazed.

"You don't even look at your Prince? Am I that shameful to look upon?" he hissed venomously in her ear. "Or maybe you've been told not to, hmm? Has the almighty Thor deemed me unfit to look at? That just by a simple glance into my eyes, you'll be put under a heavy spell? Well, if that is the case, they are fools because I can't perform magic. This bracelet," he held his wrist up. The maiden flinched. "is preventing me from wielding any magic. Satisfied? Will you look at me now as I talk to you. Why, you are but a lowly servant and I am your Prince, you must do as I say."

She still did not dare to look at him, instead the poor girl trembled in fear, unable to even answer him. Loki's lips were centimetres from hers. "I. Own. You." then they melted into a soft embrace.

Suddenly Marya jolted awake from her dream, sweat rolled down her back, she needed to calm herself down and forget those kind of thoughts. She was maid to the rogue Prince, she must behave in a professional manner. Although, watching his rest in his bed, alive and well, all Marya wanted to do was crawl in beside him and have his strong arm around her waist as she slept. No, she told herself, you're just his maid. No more.

Who know being Loki's 'lowly' maiden could be so difficult.

A/N: GGCM: Aha, I'm happy that you're glad Loki is alive! (Does that make sense? I think it does.) Loki on Midgard? Done. It may take many chapters to get him there but it'll deffo happen. :D

Loki: *Rolls eyes* Grreeeaaaat.

Me: Shush you. Behave or I'll make you kiss Marya!

Loki: Whhhaaat?!

Me: HaHa! Revenge is mine! ;)

Loki: No fair! D:


	13. Favour

"Miss Marya, how could of you to come see me." the Allfather smiled at her warmly and she curtsied deeply.

Standing up straight, Marya nodded at his welcome. "You summoned for me, King Odin."

"Indeed I did. I'm told by my son that I owe you my thanks for saving the prisoners life."

"I was just doing my duty." Marya blushed.

He chuckled at her response. "Nonetheless, you have my thanks, is there any way we can repay you?"

One thing came to mind. "There is one thing, my King, but it is not for myself."

"Who is it for then, dear child?"

"Prince Laufeyson, I beg that you allow him to attend the Queen's funeral."

The maid feared the Allfather's response but she had to ask, this was her only chance. Loki deserved some happiness, prehaps going to the ceremony would provide him closure. Goodness knows how far he was from fully snapping. "You save that boy's life and in return for your brave act, you want him to go to his Mother's funeral?"

She nodded. "Please, King Odin."

"You truly are a strange child." the powerful male sighed. "Very well, he may attend to funeral but on one condition, he is shackled. He may not be able to wield magic but Laufeyson is still a skilled warrior, one of the best in the realm. Agree to those terms and he can attend"

There was only one thing she could say. "Those terms are fair, I'm sure he'll understand. May I tell him the good news, Sire?"

"You may, child." as Marya began to make her way to the door to exit the great hall, there was one final question Odin wished to ask her before he dismissed the maid. "Oh, Miss Marya, there was one other thing I must ask you."

The servant slowly turned to face him, confusion evident on her facial features. "Sire?"

"Are you in love with him?"

That had shocked her. "E-excuse me?"

"Don't act so surprised, Miss, everyone in the kingdom knows what a charmer the boy is."

Marya could feel the hairs on the back of her neck raise in alarm. "No," she tried to keep her voice steady. "I am not in love with him."

"Good, I just wanted to make sure. Now, go tell him your news."

Quickly, Marya left the room, her heart racing. If only the King knew the truth...

A/N: Hellllloooo! Ah, what a glorious day! :D Ok, first things first, let's give a big, warm welcome to

for the follow! I hope you enjoy travelling with us all on this unexpected journey. No, seriously, this truly is an unexpected story (it was only meant to be a one shot. XD).

Reply to GGCM:

Loki: Hello, today I am dealing with UGLD's admin as she is busy coming up with possible chapters. So, to answer your question, yes, Marya wants to kiss me. I really wish she didn't but she does. Don't get me wrong...she's a nice girl but...

UGLD: *Yells from a distance* HE LOVES SIF!

Loki: NO I DON'T! It's just...oh never mind! Anyways, thank you for your kind words and your continued support. *Smiles*

UGLD: LOKI HELLA LOVES MARYA!

Loki: What does that even mean?


	14. Temptation

"You did that...for me?" Loki could not believe his ears. First his servant saved his life and now she had convinced the Allfather to allow him to attend his Mother's funeral. If she had a superpower, then the maid could have qualified to be an Avenger!

"Yes, Prince Loki."

He just stared at her, unsure how to react. "Thank you..." he did not even know this amazing girl's name.

"Marya, my name's Marya." she smiled sweetly at the bewildered male as she stood before him.

"Marya." he nodded seriously. "I don't know how to thank you enough, is there anyway I can repay you?"

Images of Loki kissing her tenderly, his arm snaking around her waist and her fingers tangling in his hair flashed in her mind. Kiss me, a sly voice whispered. It sounded like he was the one speaking but that was impossible, Loki had no magic. "I..."

The Prince took her hand in his, kissing it tenderly, a blush set Marya's cheeks aflame. "Tell me what it is you desire." he mumbled against her knuckle. His words sent shivers up her spine. This could not be happening, it had to be a dream but there they both were, slowly becoming entwined. His arms laced around her waist and hers around his neck. Their foreheads touching. "I think you know what I want." he purred in her ear. "Tell me, Marya, what do you want from me?"

"You to be happy." she whispered back, closing her eyes.

"You make me happy."

"Then I am what you need."

Their lips barely when Marya suddenly pulled away. This was all so wrong. She pushed herself away from him, turning her back while she calmed her racing heart. "I can't, I'm sorry."

"Marya?"

"I can't be with you, I'm so, so sorry, my Prince." she sobbed. "I promised the King. I swore an oath to myself that I wouldn't let anything come between us."

Gently, Loki turned Marya to face him. His eyes searching her tear-stained face. "Rules were meant to be broken." he sighed when his words only made her cry further. Pulling her into a hug, he whispered soothing things to the poor girl, trying to calm her down. "Do not cry, there is nothing to be sad about. I understand, your duties must come first."

"I'm so sorry..." she choked.

"Don't be, you have nothing to apologise for." he tenderly kissed the top of her head, still holding her to him.

If only they knew that someone was lurking in the shadows, watching the whole scene, plotting against the duo...

A/N: Ok, so I need your help guys. Who should be watching the couple in the darkness and why do the hate Loki? I have no idea. XD Please help me, I have suddenly come down with a case of bad writer's block. :P

Snowflake1: I'm updating, I'm updating! :D Awwww, that is such a LOVELY thing to say! Well, fingers crossed, miracles can happen. ;) Hope you enjoy

GGCM: I know what you mean, if I ever met Odin, I'd probably hid behind Loki.

Loki: Oh wonderful. :P

Me: You know you wouldn't mind. ;)

Loki: ...

Me: Of course I will have a look at your stories! You have been so lovely reviewing this one, it would only be fair. :) I hope you're enjoying the plotline! :)

And now, lederra, WELCOME! I hope you enjoy your stay. XD Thanks for the follow! :D


	15. Always

"My King, it is as you feared, Laufeyson has cast some kind of enchantment on the girl." Lady Sif bowed before the Allfather as she delivered her news.

The foolish King nodded solemnly, all of his suspicions confirmed. "You have done well, Lady Sif. It would seem the talisman locked around his wrist is not poerful enough. The girl must be saved from that boy's treacherous ways, before he forces her complete a task that will endanger her life."

"She will be leaving his chambers in an hour, shall I go and collect the girl and then take her to The Purifier?"

"Yes, she must be purged of his evil spells."

XXXX

The rogue Prince paused throwing and catching a can he had found, something was wrong, call it a sixth sense but there was a distressed vibe in the air. Why would someone be feeling distressed? It was confusing, he felt connected to this person and only one person came to mind, Marya. Now he was really worried, was she ok? Panic began to claw at his stomache, he needed to find out where she was. Marya was in danger, he was sure of it.

Just then, his bedroom door was opened and two guards of the palace strode in, cluthing shackles. "Let me guess, the Allfather requests my presence?" of course he did, Loki was only ever shackled when the King summoned him.

"Wrists." said guard one, curtly.

It took serveral minutes for the chains to be fully attached but once the were done, Loki found himself being dragged to the throne room. He had a sudden feeling of uneasiness sweep over him like a tidal wave. After the guards threw him to his knees before the King, Loki cursed inwardly as the flagstone floor scraped the skin on his knees, it stung like Hel.

"You never do learn do you?" the Allfather spoke to the traitor as he gazed through the window at his kingdom, his back to Loki. "Your Mother always tried to convince me that there was a chance of redemeption for you but I now fear that she was wrong pinning false hope on you. You, Laufeyson, are a hopeless cause. Is there no trick you won't stoop to, she's an innocent girl, not just a slave to your mind games."

"Am I supposed to know what you're lecturing about?" Loki replied, sarcastically.

With a swoop of his cape, the Allfather turned to face his estranged son. "Even now you do not admit to your faults, have you no shame? Fine, I shall show you the consequences of your actions. Bring her in!"

That's when he saw her, Marya, being dragged in like he had. She was violently shaking, her dress ripped in places, dotted with deep red. Through the holes in the fabric, Loki caught glimpses of deep gashes, it was clear she had been beaten. The Purifier. How could he have been so blind?! They believed he had put her under a spell but what evidents had suggested that? Then Lady Sif entered the room and everything became clear, she had been spying on him. Last night, the woman must have seen Marya and him in their embrance and jumped to the wrong conclusions. "Marya!" he cried outraged. "What have you done, you fool?!"

"Fool?! The only fool here is you, Laufeyson, thinking that would could get away with such trickery."

"But I haven't done anything! You've, you've just punished her for no reason..." he tailed off, staring at his beloved as she lay curled up on the floor. He had to break through the talisman's barrier, only his magic could take her pain away. The brutes had broken his angel's spirit. His sight was beginning to fade in and out. No! I have to...I have to...

Darkness consumed him.

XXXX

*FLASHFORWARD*

Things had gotten chaotic.

She was sprawled on his bed, writhing in agony as Loki and Lady Jane Foster helped peal away the remnants of her bloody gown, revealing bruise-mottled skin. The Prince hissed in disgust, what had they done to her? Jane thoroughly wiped any congealed blood away with a damp cloth, this caused the poor maiden immense pain, causing her to screech in agony. "Noo, no don't! Please, Loki, make her stop. It hurts, it's burning me!"

Quickly, they dressed her in one of Loki's black linen shirts which was long enough to serve as a short dress. Marya shivered as the male's cool fingers brushed against her skin. "We're nearly done, my love. Just a little longer, I promise."

"I'll need to apply ointment and dress her wounds, can you keep her still and calm while I go and collect what I need?" Thor's woman asked.

Loki simply nodded, his eyes never straying from Marya's broken body. "She'll be fine in my care."

When they were alone, Loki sat on the edge of the bed, gazing sadly at his wonderful maid. How could he have let this happen to her? How could he be so powerless against these pathetic Asgardians? They were nothing incomparison to him.

"Prince Loki?" a tender voice whispered.

"Yes, Marya?"

"I want to break the rules."

"What?"

"You were right, rules were meant to be broken, I want to break them with you...if you still want to be with me that is..."

He caressed her cheek gently, trying to sooth her pain. "I will always want you." he smiled at her, before placing a tender kiss on her forehead. "Always."

A/N: Thank you to Mudpie102 and GGCM for the idea of having Sif be the one spying on Marya and Loki. This chappie is dedicated to you. :)

A HUUGGEE hello to Doyle0915 and MomotsukiNezumi! Thank you both sooooo much for the follow! :D

Mudpie102: Thank you so much for your review and idea! Yeah, my writer's block is really bad, I hope it doesn't reflect on this chsppie, it took me FOREVER to compose, I hope you enjoy it! :D

GGCM: Thank you so much for your input and continuous reviews! :D

Loki: Thank you! *Dances like Tom Hiddleston*

Me: Are you suuuuure you're ok?

Loki: Who knows, you just made me fall in love with a servant!

Me: Yeah, I guess it was a tad bit OOC.

Loki: Oh, I'm not complaining.

Marya: I should think not, especially since I've just been attacked by The Purifier for you!

Until next time! :D


	16. Pain

"We're almost done, Marya. That's your right and left leg bandage, all I have to do now is your back. You're doing really well, we're both very proud of you. Just hang in there a bit longer." Jane tried to smile supportingly at the other female, who lay on her back, clutching fistfuls of duvet in each hand. Her legs were now covered in healing ointment and wrapped tightly in cloth bandages.

"Will it hurt as much?" she gasped, trying to regain her breath, which she had been holding while attempting to endure the pain. Of course Marya knew what the answer would be but she needed to hear it said out loud.

Jane and Loki glanced at each other, their faces solemn. "Yes," Loki grimaced as he shifted his gaze back to Marya. "but Lady Jane is going to work as quickly as she can, so that you will suffer minimal pain." it was less of a statement, more of a command.

"I just needed to hear it said. Ok, let's get this over and done with." Marya tried to lift herself into a sitting position.

Noticing what she was trying to achieve, Loki quickly assisted her, allowing Marya to lean on him for support. "My love, you can rest for a few more minutes if you wish, the ordeal you have just suffered-." he sounded as worried as Marya felt.

"Actually, it would be better to begin straight...away..." the healer trailed off when she saw Loki's dark glare.

"Just start the process, please."

With a nod of confirmation from Loki, Jane carefully cut open the back of the shirt, revealing more gashes and bright red streaks across Marya's back. With his eyes, the Prince counted thirty seven marks in total. "Whip marks." he muttered to himself, swallowing hard. His anger flared at the foul sight.

Jane froze for a second in shock before continuing to mix with pale paste till it was the right consistency. "Are you ready. Marya?" the girl did not respond verbally but just nodded, bracing herself for what would happen next. "Be ready to hold her still, Loki."

Next came pain. Horrible, searing pain that made Marya's lungs burn from her shriek. She clawed at the arms holding her still, her nails grazing leather and metal. Burying her face in Loki's shoulder, she screamed into the material of his jacket, a muffled, strained sound. Tears of agony poured from her eyes, blurring the world. A soothing voice tried to calm her down but nothing could cease her frantic movements. White, hot pain ripped at every nerve in her body.

Suddenly, she was weightless, floating almost. The pain was gone, instead she was extremely tired. Her eye lids were starting to droop. Her head met an extremely comfy pillow. Marya stared at the ceiling, her eyes glazing over as everything faded to white.

XXXX

Where was she? This was not Asgard, the scenery was completely different. The sky was pitch black, dotted with stars and solar systems. The ground beneath her feet, grey-blue rock and sand. For miles, all Marya could see was were mountains and cliffs made of the same material. "It's so good for you to join us, girl."

The maiden spun around to identify who was speaking to her. Standing by a stalagmite was a human, no Chitauri, no thing. He was not human nor Asgardian, no, he was a monster. The being's face was red, red as blood and his eyes, Tesseract blue. His armour gleamed in the star light. He frightened her, the alien's whole being screamed 'evil'. "Wh-who are you?" she stammered, backing away.

"That doesn't matter right now, what does, is that I am now one step closer to manipulating Loki of Asgard." he grinned maliciously.

"What do you want with him?"

"That is no concern of yours, that is between him and I. Now, I think it's time for you to return to your realm. You'll be seeing a lot more for me in the future. Until next time, maiden."

XXXX

Her eye lids fluttered open as she awoke from her comatose state. There were sighs of relief, mutterings of 'Thank goodness' and the weak sounds of strained laughter. "Loki?" were the first words she uttered.

A cool hand cupped her face. "I'm right here, Marya." soft lips kissed her forehead. "I'm right here."

"Is the pain over?"

"It is, you did so well, my love, so, so well."

"I had the strangest dream..."

He laughed quietly to himself, assuming it was the effects of the drugs Lady Jane had to force Marya to take when she had had a fit. "What of?"

She frowned, trying to recall the hallucination. "That's the thing, I can't remember."

A/N: Ooooh, the plot thickens! :D Thank you all so much for the reviews and views. I am one every happy writer. ;) BTW, I do apologise for any mistakes, I write my chapters on the go, so I don't get time to read through what I've written and I don't have spell checker. :P So, thank you for your continued support! :D

Mudpie102: Yeah, so was I! I re-wrote it four times! D: Your idea was such a big help! I have heaps of ideas for the upcoming chapters! :D

GGCM:

Loki: HaHa, I am taking over as admin! :D Why? I felt like it. * Drinks coffee *

ME: * Points at crazy Asgardian * You were right, it was the coffee...

Loki: Wow, I've never felt so focused in my life, I could, I could take over MIDGARD with all this energy! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

ME: Loki?

Loki: Yes?

ME: Drink this water. * Hands him bottles and bottles of water *

Loki: Why?

ME: You'll see.

_HOURS LATER_

Loki: _

ME: Caffeine crash! XD LOL.

Anyways, as a huge thank you to you all, I am going to allow you to submit as many questions as you like to Loki (when he wakes up) and you can ask him anything. E.G. Who is your favourite Avenger? (I know I really want to find out who it is). Does that sound cool? All I ask, is that it it fluff rated, nothing smutty. This is a K+. XD LOL. You have a week to ask! Just leave your question in the review section. :)

See y'all soon! :D


	17. Potential

Marya found herself back on the realm in the stars when she drifted to sleep, as Loki cradled her on his bed, in his chamber.

"Well, girl, it seems you are truly fit for our purpose. I never had high hopes for you, it seems I was mistaken." a grin spread across his his scaly lips, revealing yellow-stained, broken teeth.

Marya backed away from the terrifying being, she wanted to wake up from this nightmare, she wanted to wake up and be safe on Asgard, she wanted Loki. Not to be here, wherever 'here' was. "What do you want from me, more to the point, what do you want from Prince Loki?" she stammered.

Her questions and concerns for her Asgardian Prince only made the creature grin further. "Oh, you and he shall find out soon enough but for now, you can return to your realm. Oh and, don't forget, whatever you do, don't tell Laufeyson about your visits. Wait, you can't," he laughed. "what a shame. Well, until next time, girl."

A/N: Short chappie today, lovelies. Things have been totally hectic the last twenty four hours but I really wanted you all to have a new instalment! :D Thank you for all the view and reviews! :D :D :D! Keep up the questions for Loki, he is so excited about answering them in a weeks time. Feel free to ask him more.

Loki: MORE!

In reply to my awesome reviewers:

Mudpie102: 'The best is yet to come.' ;)

GGCM: It seemed only right for Thanos to make an appearance, he's supposedly the most bad ass villian there is in the Marvel Universe, so I was like, DAMMMMMN, he SOOOO needs to be a part of 'Rage'!

Loki: I'm sure he will be thrilled to know you called him a 'bad ass'.

Me: I'm sure he will.

Thanos: I am.

Me: See.

Loki: * Rolls eyes*

So yeah, keep the Q's, reviews, views and awesomeness flowing! Unfortunately, due to certain factors, there may be days that I won't be able to update but I will try to add a new section as regularly as I can. I mean, I absolutely love updating everyday, seriously. I just thought I'd give you a heads up. :)

Live Long and Prosper! ;)


	18. Dream

Marya found herself waking up still in the safe embrace of Loki's arms. Gazing up at her handsome Prince, she smiled, amused to find asleep. His head was leant on the exquisite gold and black metal headboard. The more she observed him, the more Marya noticed how peaceful he looked. Gone was the hint of mischief that always played on his soft lips. There was no frown upon his brown, no tears in his eyes and no grimace upon his features. No now, he looked peaceful, like he was free of his demons. Oh how she longed to know what he dreamed about. Marya wondered if he was reliving a childhood memory, one where his Mother was still alive and where he was still part of a loving family. Unlike present day, where he felt felt alone and abandoned. He was not alone though, not any more, he had her. Marya was now his family, his joy and he, hers. They both needed someone in their lives and now they had each other.

Grinning further at that thought, Marya reached up and placed a gentle kiss upon the handsome male's jaw, wondering how life could have been so kind to her.

A/N: Hello y'all lovely people! Ok, so I with this chapter, I wanted to return back to the roots of this chapter with a sweet short chapter, much like I wrote in the early instalments (except this time Loki isn't screaming at Marya). XD :D :D :D

OMGoodness, the views, you people are to kind! :D

I'd like say a huge, warm welcome to Thecowgirl1017and an even bigger thank you for the follow! :D

Replies to my awesome reviewers:

GGCM:

I'm super glad that you enjoyed it! Thanos, mad? Most definitely. XD There is no doubting his insanity. LOL.

Loki: You make a fair point, maiden.

Me: 'Maiden'? Are you suuuuuuuuurrrre you're ok? Usually you call people 'Wench'.

Loki: Love changes people.

Me: Oh don't get all sappy and weird.

Loki: But I thought-.

Me: Just act like yourself, your niceness is creeping everyone out.

Loki: * Turns to readers* Don't you guys like me being nice?

So, yeah, keep up the Q's for Loki! Keep reviewing and viewing! Keep being awesome! See you y'all reaaaaaaallll soon! :D


	19. Hair

I can not go alone, I need you there for support, Marya." Loki took her slender hands in his, stopping her from finishing buckling the last part of his armour, his funeral attire. Every member of the King's court was expected to wear their finest battle clothing. "Please, I won't be able to make it through the procession without you by my side." he begged her again, hoping she would change her mind.

Only, she shook her head again. "We've been through this, I'm not well enough. Lady Jane said I must stay in bed until my wounds are fully healed. I shouldn't even be helping you with your armour!" she sighed, tensions were running high, Marya knew how difficult this day was for him. "Sorry." she mumbled, apologising for her harsh tone.

Tenderly, he pulled Marya into a gentle hug, minding her bandaged wounds. "Does it still pain you as much as before?"

She nodded, hugging Loki back. "I wanted to help you get ready today though, it was the least I could do." she cupped his face in her hand, staring deeply into his beautiful eyes. "You know if I had been strong enough, I would be attending the funeral today, but as I can't, I'll be here waiting for you when you return. Plus," Marya bit her lip and looked away. "I don't think I could face seeing the King or Lady Sif, not after..." her voice trailed before she met his gaze once more. "I'm sorry, I'm being incredibly selfish, please forgive me. I just..."

Loki leant his forehead against hers, a sad smile playing on his lips. "Don't apologise, my love, I understand. Knowing you'll be here when I return makes me have the strength to face the day ahead."

Reciprocating the smile, Marya stood away from her Prince and helped fasten the very last buckle on his shoulder. "There, all done." her eyes travelled to his hair, the state of it made her frown. "Scissors?"

Her expression made him smirk, despite the sadness he was suffering from. "Top drawer." he indicated with his head, to a drawer behind him.

"Sit down and I'll just quickly trim your hair."

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"Of course!" Marya carefully combed through the Prince's hair, then once all the knots were out, she began to cut the raggedy locks. She decided not to cut them too short, Marya liked his hair a bit long. It didn't take her long to finish, when she was done, Marya smiled at her handiwork. Loki looked even more handsome now, if that was even possible.

"Is it over? Do I still have hair?"

The female wiped away any stray hairs, rolling her eyes at his paranoia. "You're so over-dramatic."

His arms looped around her waist, causing Marya to sit on his lap. "You know I'm only teasing, my love, I am truly lucky to have a woman like you in my possession."

"I know, Prince-."

"Loki, I think the days of you calling me 'Prince' are well and truly over."

"Loki." once more she sighed, tucking a lock of his obsidian black hair behind his ear. "You should go, you don't want to be late."

A/N: Ok, so first things first, WELCOME teapriestessdand AkariKitsune to our Unexpected journey (I'm sticking to that name. ;) )Thank you so much for the follow! I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters! :D :D :D

Replies to my awesome reviewers:

Mudpie102: I glad you approve! :D I wanted a change from all the angst I was writing. :)

GGCM:

Me: Thanos is the definition of

Loki: I'll say it again, truer words have never been spoken.

Thor: Who are we talking about?

Loki: I can't tell you, it'll ruin the storyline if I tell you. * Sticks out tongue. *


	20. Funeral

The funeral began, Asgardians lined the rocky shore, clutching coloured lanterns, which they would release in honour of their late Queen. It was tradition to send the lights into the sky, lighting the way for the soul of the dead.

Loki showed no emotion, he could not weep in front of all these people. Instead, he just stared straight ahead, watching the Allfather make a speech about the amazing Frigga. Then he sensed someone standing beside but the Prince did not even bother to look in their direction, assuming it was most likely a guard.

Flexing his cramping, shackle-encased wrists, he cringed at the jangle they made, their sound echoed around the water's edge, causing a few people to look in his direction. Something he was trying to avoid. Loki just wanted to attend the funeral, unnoticed.

When the King started talking of Frigga's death, the rogue Prince could feel his hysteria returning, his whole body was trembling as tears rushed to his eyes. His heart was breaking as he heard the graphic details of her slaying, his Mother would have most likely have suffered, felt pain. All this time, Loki had hoped she had died instantly, being saved from feeling anything. The thought of her in agony, made his stomach churn and nausea rise up his throat, threatening to make his throw up. He swallowed hard, hoping to calm his shaking.

That's when someone took his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Loki looked up in surprise, meeting Marya's soft gaze. She smiled meekly at him, mouthing the words,"I'm here".

It was at that moment, when Loki realised he was no longer alone in the world.

A/N: HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! OMGosh, over 3000 views! You. All. Rule! :D This is SO awesome! THANK YOU! :D

Replies to my awesome reviewers:

GGCM:

Tell me about it! I pictured someone making a spoof about Loki cutting his hair. Prehaps I'll try and include a joke about it somewhere in the stroryline. Any suggestions?

Loki: LEAVE MY HAIR OUT OF THIS!

Me: Awwww, is Loki getting all angwy ( this is how I wanted to spell 'angry') about his hair?

Loki: * Pouts *

Me: Thank you for your lovely review, btw! HaHa, good luck with trying to cut Loki's hair.

Marya: Yeah, he's precious about his damned locks! XD

Loki: * Pouts further *

Anyhoo, LIVE LONG AND PROSPER! ;)


	21. Control

"Human, it is time for us to begin."

That was when everything changed. Marya screamed as she pulled against her restraints, trying to shy away from the creature as it began to approach with a sceptre being powered by the Tesseract. Memories of pain and blood flashed before her eyes. Marya was willing herself to wake up but nothing was happening. This was no dream but her reality and she could not escape it. She continued to fight against her bonds but it was useless. Her time had run out. The sceptre came to rest on her heart and that's when Marya lost all her control.

XXXX

Her eyes flashed open, surveying the room. Turning her head, she found Loki peacefully asleep beside her. A bright blue flashed through her irises and a malicious smile spread across her lips.

"Let's test your abilities." a voice whispered in her mind.

Her body obeyed someone else's commands. Slipping out of the bed, she quietly made her way over to the side draw where the scissors were stored. Picking them up, she grinned as they flashed in the light. Then she began to hack at the hair.

XXXX

Loki slowly began to surface from his peaceful sleep, something, a noise, was disturbing him. He was unsure what it was but it worried him. It was the same vibe he had experienced the day that Marya...

MARYA!

Suddenly he was fully awake, his eyes scanned the room and fell upon Marya, who was butchering her hair with a pair of scissors, the same scissors she had used yesterday. What was she doing to herself?! He mentally yelled, fearing what had caused this outburst.

Leaping out of bed, Loki hurriedly ripped the weapon from her grasp and chucked them from reach. Marya grappled with him, trying to retrieve them. Quickly, he caught her wrists in his hands, trapping them by her body. She became still, panting from her exertions, gazing at him with eyes full of hatred. "What are you doing?!" he exclaimed, shocked by her behaviour. This was something he would usually do. It seemed the rules had been reversed.

Then she broke down and cried, crumpling in his arms. The Prince sighed and held Marya to him, whispering soothing words to her. He ran his fingers through her short locks, which now came to the base of her head. The damage was bad but easily repaired. His poor angel, she must have been so stressed. "I-It hurts!" she choked on her tears. "Please help me!"

"What?" he purred, trying to calm her down.

The real Marya was breaking through, trying to communicate with Loki but she was soon locked back away as the controlled Marya fought back, silencing her. "The gashes, they're, they're so painful." she lied, though they did pulse a bit.

Hurt and anger flashed across his face before he kissed her forehead, internally cursing himself. "My love, I'm so sorry. Shall I fetch Lady Jane?"

She shook her head, wiping her tears away. "I...I just freaked out because of the pain, I'm so sorry for worrying you." then she caught a glimpse of her hacked hair, gasping in horror. "Does it look that bad?" she fretted as her hands played with the short locks.

He pulled her hands away from her hair, cautious of what she might do if provoked. "It's nothing that can not be fixed, Marya."

"Thank goodness." she sighed wearily, hugging Loki back tighter. "I thought I'd be in trouble."

"Why would you be in trouble?"

"No reason." she grinned over his shoulder. The plan was now fully in motion.

A/N: Hey-o all! Sooooo, what's happened to Marya?! Dun Dun Duuuuuunnnn.

Thank y'all for the views! It made me so happy to see the numbers rise. ;) Just a reminder to say you have one more day to submit any more questions to Loki, he is SO excited about answering them!

Replies to my awesome reviewers:

GGCM:

Aha, I think you totes should write a fanfic about that! :D It's a brilliant idea!

Loki: Yes...marvellous.

Me: Shush you!

Loki: *** **Rolls eyes** ***

Me: I'm glad you enjoyed it, I had been stumped on how to write the funeral scene for AGES. XD Now I just have to execute the upcoming chapters well! No pressure!

Loki: Mmm, no pressure, indeed.

Me: You stay out of this.

Loki: Aren't you going to tell them?

Me: Tell them what?

Loki: That he story is going to have TWO sequels?

Me: No...I wasn't...not YET.

Loki: Well, looks like I've done it for you!

Me: yeah, thanks a bunch! :P

Loki: You are most welcome, fair lady.

Me: * Looks at Loki in shock *

UNTIL NEXT TIME! :D


	22. Glass

"MARYA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Loki's voice echoed through the quiet room.

Blood thumped in her ears as she stared at the bloody mess before her, her hands shook as the red life source trickled from them. It had been an accident. The possessed Marya had been having a glass of water but the good Marya, the real Marya had tried to free herself from imprisonment. Fighting her spirit had been such a strain, causing "Marya" to smash the glass in her hand, turning her fingers into ribbons. She felt no pain, no, the other Marya would be feeling the sting of the glass penetrating her flesh.

Unfortunately, Loki had woken up. Her first outburst had been a test to see if Thanos's spell was woking. The second outburst was the other Marya's fault.

"I-I was just having a drink an-and the gl-glass broke." Marya wept, trembling from the "pain".

From his place in the bed, Loki sighed, what was wrong with his love? "I'm getting Lady Jane, you'll need the glass extracted from your hand."

"NO!" if she was examined, then Thanos's plan would be discovered.

"What?"

"I...I don't...want anyone here. Please, Loki...I-I..." she cried further, her tears cutting off her plead.

"Love, you need your hand seeing to, without my magic, there's nothing I can do." the Prince was suddenly by her side, examining the wound with trained eyes. "Maybe a few stitches, nothing more. I see no severe damage, you have nothing to be worried about."

"I you had magic."

"Marya, we have bigger things to focus on. Magic is not a necessity, we can survive without it." he gently began to lead her towards the door. "You have nothing to fear, my dear, Lady Jane has healed you before, do you remember?"

"Please, please don't, I don't want anyone else near me! LISTEN TO ME, PLEASE!"

Loki stopped before the door, searching Marya's face, he could tell something was wrong but was unable to tell what it truly was. "Ok," his eyes narrowed. "I'll get the guards to retrieve some things from Lady Jane."

"Thank you."

The handsome male turned away, knowing his Marya was not herself. He assumed that it was just the stress of the pain and that her odd behaviour would stop soon.

AN: Thank you for the views and reviews, I shall reply and say a proper 'thank you' tomorrow, I just wanted to update this chapter today. :) As always, until next time! :D


	23. Worry

"It's a natural reaction to stress, you just need to be patient with her and show Marya that you are supporting her."

"Lady Jane, excuse me for being blunt but she's not herself, I can't explain in what way. She's Marya but...not Marya, there's something deeply wrong with her."

"Keep an eye on her then, if you notice anything suspicious, let me know."

"But what if there is something wrong with her we're too late?"

"Then you better keep your fingers crossed and hope that this is just stress."

A/N: A filler chappie for you all, the plot will soon begin to unravel...DUN DUN DUUUUUNNN!

Replies to my awesome reviewers:

GGCM: I'm SO glad you've enjoyed the chapters! :D I apologise for not replying earlier, things have been very choatic. XD

Loki: I think Marya is going is going to be big trouble for Thanos.

Me: HELL YEAH!

Marya: Whoop whoop!

Loki: That's my girl.

Me: Regarding sequels, would you like there to be more Loki and Marya?

CD:

Hello and welcome! Thank you SO much for the follow/favourite. :D Tbh, the first chapter was supposed to be a one shot (hence the length) but it did so well, I thought I might as well continue it. I'm really glad that you are enjoying the chappies. :D


	24. Babyen (Which is Norwegian for?)

Three Months Later...

Marya's behaviour had returned to normal, confirming Loki's suspicions that Marya was just stressed. He was so happy that she was acting like herself, those past few months had been hell, his angel was slowly getting her life back together.

As he sat at his bedroom window, Loki could feel a smile playing on his lips, he loved Marya, he was lucky to have her in his life. When he thought about her, his heart fluttered. He had never felt like this.

The chamber door slowly opened, Loki went to assist Marya as she struggled to move the solid mahogany door. She smiled at him, a twinkle in her eye. Oh how he had missed that, that spark. This girl was his world now.

Marya hugged Loki, kissing his cheek. She had something extremely important to tell him, news that was about to change their lives forever. "I missed you."

He smirked. "You've only been gone an hour."

"I know but it felt like an eternity."

"I'm glad though that you're happy working with Lady Jane."

"Oh, she is a remarkable doctor, I have learnt so much in the last few weeks."

"I can not even express how proud I am of you." he kissed her hair, smelling it's familiar scent of oranges and spice.

Marya pulled away, taking his hand, leading him to sit on the bed. "There's something I need to tell, it's serious and I don't want you freaking out." her face became serious, making Loki's heart skip a beat. What could she possible have to tell him? "Well, I had Lady Jane give me a medical examination today because, as you know, I've been awfully sick recently and..." she paused. "I'm pregnant."

It took a few moments for this news to process through the Prince's brain but when it finally did, a huge smile spread across his face. He helped her to her feet, picking Marya up and spinning her around the room. Carefully, he placed her back on her feet before he kissed her. His hands travelled to her torso, where they rested. he whispered, their foreheads touching, his smile still playing on his lips. "I can not believe it."

"Neither could I."

"You're going to be a wonderful Mother."

"And you're going to be an amazing Father." she laughed, gazing into Loki's ocean blue eyes.

A/N: Heyo! Sooooooo, Marya's pregnant...DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! (Don't ask). It's kinda sweet but...she's not really Marya, is she?! * Collective gasp. * Hmmmmm, I wonder what's gonna happen...

Replies to my awesome reviewers:

Loki's Best Friend: I'm really glad that you are enjoying this story! THANK YOU FOR THE FOLLOW! :D Hope to have more reviews from you in the future! :D

GGCM:

Loki: We're back!

Me: I know it has been a while since I updated but I really wanted to get this chapter right.

Loki: Yeah, she spent FOREVER working out what should happen. I'M GONNA BE A DAD!

Me: Aha!

Loki: I need to buy everything for the nursery! * Rushes around.*

Me: Uh...Loki...

Loki: TEDDY BEARS! :D

Me: What. Have. I. Done.

See y'all soon! :D

A/N: I'm not entirely sure what happened...but all my dialogue disappeared! D: Well, I've fixed the problem now. Enjoy reading! Hopefully, if I get time, I may post a new chapter! :D Let me know if there's anything you want to happen in the upcoming chappies. I'll sort out my admin later, that way each reviewer and follower get's the right amount of time and attention from me when I reply.

Toodles!


	25. Think

Marya's POV: They're smiling, hugging, celebrating. I'm with child, no, she is with child or is it both? I do not know, I am no longer capable of creating my own thoughts. Anything I think about is either "her" thoughts or commands from our Master. I just do not how to feel. Am I angry at Loki for not noticing the horrible deception playing out before his very eyes? Possibly. Am I really that replacable or is this new me just a skilled actress? I wish I knew. Oh, Love, if only you knew the trickery being used against you! Save me soon. A/ N: 'Sup? :D Ok, so this chapter was just to see how Marya's (the REAL Marya) Coping with being controlled by Thanos's spell, The Other Marya. You all have been so kind with your views and reviews! Now, I haven't forgotten about Loki answering your questions, he's just been so busy buying baby stuff. :/ And a big Asgardian welcome to don't call me green, please mind the three-headed dog on your way to the throne room! Replies to my awesome reviewers: Loki's best friend: Thank you for such a wonderful review! I think I answered your question in my A/N but if you need a more elaborate explanation , please do not hesitate to ask! :D GGCM: Who knows what Thanos has planned... Loki: * Still buying stuff * Me: Oh dear... Thor: So... Uncle? Me: Pretty Much. Thor: How are you, Almighty UGLD? Me: Apart from stepping on a plug and cutting my foot open, I am well. Thor: My brother cut his foot open by stepping on LEGO. Me: ... 


	26. Names

They lay in each other's arms, happy and content on their own personal cloud nine. The baby would be born in seven months time, they trio would be a proper family. "We need to think of baby names." Marya snuggled against Loki, sighing blissfully. "How about Óski or Vali if it's a boy?" She smiled lovingly at the bump, patting it protectively. "Awwww, imagine...a little Loki, with beautiful raven locks and blue eyes." "If it's a girl?" "Lokasenna." "Mmm, I don't know..." "Ok, how about...Valkeryie?" "I like it." he nuzzled her hair. "She'll have golden hair with deep brown eyes and an angelic smile." "They sound perfect." Marya kissed his jawline, a smile permantly playing upon her lips. 


	27. AN 2

A/N: THANK YOU TARDIStime for the follow and favourite! :D Yo to u too. I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters! :D 


	28. Baby Part 1

The First Argument: "I'm trying everything to understand, ok?!" "But you're not listening to me! It's a matter of principle, you of all people should know that!" "And how do you think he's going to react when I not only tell him that we want to get married but also that there's a baby on the way?!" "He's your Father AND the Grandfather of this child, he'll have to find out soon enough and if you don't tell him, then Lady Jane is going to tell Prince Thor the good news and then he will tell the Allfather!" "You think I don't know this already?!" The Second Argument: "I'm being unreasonable?! Unreasonable! Are ypu listening to your self?!" "Well, it's hard to when you're always screeching at me!" "How dare you!" "Oh, I dare to! You've changed, Marya." "You think?! I'm PREGNANT, my HORMONES are adapting to a LIFE, YOUR CHILD, growing in my bloody womb." "That's not what I meant, something's different about you, I don't know what but there is." "Do you know how aburd you sound?" The Third Argument: "With the way you're acting, I don't think you love me anymore." "Marya..." "No, it's true, you can't even look at me anymore." "That's not true." "Then look me in the eye and tell me you love me." she waited and when he failed to do so..."Just as I thought. I see how it is, you suduced me, got me pregnant and now..." Marya burst into tears. Loki cursed himself, of course he loved Marya, how could he not? He was just stressed about having to tell his austere "Father" that he was going to be a GRANDfather. In Asgard, it was traditional for a couple to marry and THEN have a child, not vice versa. Loki truly was breaking all the rules. "Come here," he gathered his love into a safe embrace, rubbing his hand up and down her spine soothingly. "you know that I love you, Marya. I'm just...well, we're both under a lot of pressure at the moment. Let's not argue. I love you, Marya Harrison, baby too." "I know, I know...it's the hormones. I'm just SO tired all the time! It's making me irritated. I love you too." she wiped her tears away with a shaky hand. I can't believe he still has not worked out that his precious Marya is actually possessed by Lord Thanos, what an idiot. Marya grinned mentally but it was quickly replaced by a frown when she realised something. He has noticed a change though, the Prince does know something is wrong with my behaviour. I better be careful... I think you should. A another voice suddenly joined her mind, making Marya flinch. "Love, are you ok? You've turned awfully pale." "Yeah...I-I'm fine." Who are you? She asked. I'm the real you, imposter. TO BE CONTINUED... 


	29. AN 3

For some reason, FanFic keeps posting my chapters as one big paragraph! D: NOT COOL. So, I do apologise for the weird layout. A HUGE hello to VividEmber for the follow and favourite! Welcome to my mini empire. (That is what I'm calling it now!) I hope you enjoy your stay, please mind the eight-legged pony...it bites. Reples to my awesome reviwers: LBF: I hope he does soon! I'm real eager to reveal Thanos's plan but I can't until he realises! Gah! XD TT: Thanks! Yep, deffo part of Loki's Army! MP102: I think you will! Do tell me if there is anything you would like to happen next! Same goes to all of you! GGCM: Ooooh, what do you think he's going to do?! LOKI, ENOUGH WITH THE SCEPTRE! Loki: But?! Me: It's not polite to chase reviewers/ followers! Loki: *Sulks* Thor: *Laughs* Always the mischievious one. Loki: Duh, hence the name 'GOD OF MISCHIEFFFFFFFFFF'. Thor: Now that was not necessary. Loki: Well, I think it was! 


	30. Baby Part 2

After so many weeks of arguing, Marya was glad that she and Loki had come to a truce, all the stress was not good for the baby. It's not my baby, it's the other woman's, she reminded herself. Too right it's mine, you're in my body, thief. The real Marya hissed. Oh shut up! The other Marya yelled internally. You're supposed to be dormant. I guess I'm stronger than you think. No, Thanos is stronger, he will DESTROY you and your little Prince if you disobey him. That's a risk I'm willing to take. Oh really, even if he harmed your peecious babe? Don't you dare drag my child into this! Is it yours really, though? It was I and Loki who created it. The child is mine. It is being formed in my body, with my genes. Keep telling yourself that. It's funny isn't it? You and Loki used to barely touch, yet with me, we were able to form a child, prehaps when he works out that you've been replaced, he'll not care. What are you talking about? I'm saying that maybe he prefers me to you. You don't know what you're talking about. Don't I? He kisses me with passion where as he used to kiss your hair and hold you close, how boring. I definitely think he prefers me, he certainly treats me like he does but then...you wouldn't know what it's like to make love to a Prince, would you? SHUT UP! The real Marya began to force herself to the surface, pushing the imposter away, clawing and kicking to take back control of her body. The other Marya was not leaving without a fight, she bit back, tearing chuncks out of Marya's soul, trying to break his spirit. Marya thought she was going to be sick, the pain was becoming unbearable. She was tired of playing slave, this deception had been going on for too long. Marya wanted to be the stronger being for once. I want to go home, she whispered, I want Loki back. WHAT ARE YOU-. The foreign being melted away as Marya broke through the spell, feeling as if she had finally burst through a barrier of water, air filling her bursting lungs. She fell back onto her bed, gasping in surprise. Marya was back, she was back! "I'm home." she laughed weakly before passing out. 


	31. AN 4

Replies to my awesome reviewers: GGCM: I'll make sure Thanos doesn't torture the baby, I would never write something like that. :/ LOKI! STOP ATTACKING GG! *pulls him away* THEY ARE A REVIEWER! Loki: She started it! Me: *Kicks him in the male parts* I DON'T CARE! Loki: ... Me: Phew. I'n sorry but you deserved that. Loki: Owwwwwwwwww! Me: I'm glad I'm not the only one experiencing problems with FF! LBF: Heyyyyy! Oooooh, wonderful theory, you're close! Marya deffo has a huge part to play in Thanos's plan! Great deduction, my dear Holmes! :D Btw, I'm already thinking about the sequeal, so I must know, apart from being in Marvel films, what other work by Tom do you love? Oh and... 40 REVIEWS, OMFGOSH! I CAN'T THANK YOU GUYS ENOUGH! :D I will find a way to say a special thank you...I have a plan for some awesome chappies but more of that later... 


	32. Baby Part 3

The Rogue Prince was making his way back to his bed chamber, feeling somewhat triumphant, the talk with his Step Father had gone surprisingly well. The Wedding would proceed before the baby arrived and the Allfather was pleased to learn he was to be a Grandfather, although he had not outwardly expressed his delight, Loki cpuld sense his joy. Maybe the traitor was slowly being forgiven. The guards lead him to his room, opening the door, Loki strode in, listening to the door being locked. His eyes rested on Marya's still figure, he was quite far away from the bed where she lay a sleep but even from his position, he could tell something was wrong. Quickly, he moved towards his resting beauty and what he found made his blood run cold and heart skip a beat. There was blood drenching the lower half of her dress. "Marya, MARYA, wake up! Please, wake up!" Loki gently tried to wake her up, coaxing her from unconciousness. "Marya, MARYA!" when she did not awake, the male looked around in despair. Rushing to the door, knocking as loudly as he could upon the mahogany surface. "SOMEONE, PLEASE, I NEED A DOCTOR!" XXXX "How is she, Jane?" Thor asked, as Loki stood by a large window that overlooked the Palace Gardens, staring at the swaying trees and children playing in the long grass. "She's over the worst, however she is still dizzy and confused." "And the child?" There was an awkward pause, the younger sibling closed his his eyes and prayed for the best. "Marya," she let out a shaky breath. "Marya had a miscarriage." There it was, the statement he had hoped not to hear uttered. His baby, their baby, was gone before it could have even formed into a tiny human being. Now his beloved was most likely in great despair over the ordeal. "Can I see her?" finally he had spoken. "Of course, she's actually asking for you." XXXX When he walked into the room, tears were already falling from his eyes, blurring his vision. On the bed, Marya lay curled up, carressing her stomach, acknowledging the loss of her, their baby. She felt so empty, there was no life blossoming in her anymore, she was just an empty shell. "Marya?" he spoke softly, testing to see how she would react. Marya burst into tears. Enveloping her in his arms, Loki tried to sooth his poor traumatised love. "Sssh, I'm here, I'm here now. Oh, Marya, I'm so sorry." "It's all my fault!" she wailed, sobbing further into his chest. Marya clutched as the fabric of his shirt as she wept further. "Nothing is your fault, my love. Don't blame yourself, Marya, you have nothing to be sorry about. Lady Jane has been telling me how brave you were. Oh, Marya." he held her tighter to him, this had to be some terrible nightmare. It had to be. "No, it is! If I hadn't come back, then the baby would still be here! I DIDN'T KNOW!" "Marya, calm down." "PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'M SO SORRY!" her agonising howls of distress tore Loki's heart into two. "I forgive you." 


	33. AN 5

Hello! Hello! Ok, first things first: WELCOME painxsmile AND mlstoddard, WELCOME TO 'RAGE': A LOKI FANFICTION! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FOLLOWS! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE FUTURE CHAPTERS! MY KEYBOARD IS STUCK ON CAPS. FJFAHHYSCHDXB! Replies to my awesome reviwers: LBF: No, no, Marya is most definitely back! :D Wow! You really put a lot of thought into your theory! I think I need to do my research! :/ You have a wonderful point though! I can't wait to hear what you think of the upcoming chapters! GGCM: I'm sorry! D: Are you angry? Did I not write the chapter with enough feeling? Loki: *CRIES* Me: ...Sorry, Loki. Loki: WHHHHY?! WHHYYYYYYY?! Me: Ooooh dear... Mudpie102: No, not tortured, never! Ever EVER! Like I said, I could never do that to a child! 


	34. Message

"She keeps saying it's her fault, brother." "It's a natural reaction, she's just lost a baby." "But Marya is muttering about how she 'shouldn't have returned', I can't make heads or tails of what she could mean." "She's obviously confused." "I don't know, something isn't right. I've been saying for the last few months that Marya has been acting different." "Well, at first it was stress, those wounds inflicted by The Purifier caused Marya great distress, now, it's probably her hormones." "Hel, I hope you're right." XXXX Marya did not want to sleep, she knew what would greet her if she did but a wave of exhaustion swept over her, sweeping Marya into a fearful unconciousness. She was back on the barren moon, with it's blue-grey sand, purple sky filled with solar systems and vast crators. This was her personal Hel and soon the Devil would come to find her. To punish her. "You thought you could escape me, foolish child?" he had arrived. "You thought that now you were reunited with your Prince that you would be safe? You are far from safe. There is no way for you to escape my wrath. I own you, lowly maiden, you will help me get to Loki, that weak coward owes me his life, he is not a free man. Just as you are not a free woman." "What do you want from him?!" she cried, backing away, trying to force herself to wake up. "You'll find out soon enough. I think it's time for you to deliver him a message..." 


	35. AN 6

Replies to my awesome reviewers: LBF: Wrong?! More like blooming close to being accurate! How are you guessing all my plots?! Hmmm, I'm glad I'm keeping you all in suspense! *Evil laugh* On a serious note however, I hope Loki notices soon too, there is an epic battle with my name on it waiting to be written! GGCM: Well, in a way I'm glad it was emotional, miscarriages are a very traumatising experience for women, so I couldn't make it seem like a normal experience. Although, I don't feel like I wrote it with enough depth. :/ Loki: I feel broken inside. Me: *Hugs Loki* I'll make it up to you! Just you wait! Now... *Turns attention to GK* who are you and why are you insulting GG and Loki? 


	36. Burn

His scream ripped through the air, jolting Marya awake. Disorientated, she shook her head to cast away the sleep and wake her sluggish brain. Her eyes danced around the room trying to pin point the source of the agonising howl, then they fell upon Loki, who was trembling in a corner of the room. Falling out of bed, she stumbled over to his quaking form. "Loki, oh my gosh, Loki!" Marya dropped down beside him, her eyes widening in pure terror at his red, raw, burnt arm. It looked as if he had held his arm to a naked flame but there was no sign of a fire. "I know," he hissed twisting his arm to observe every angle of his injury. "I know about Thanos." At that second, she was sure her heart would stop beating. Thanos, this was his message, when she returned today, she brought pain with her. "Loki, I'm-." The Prince laughed, bitterly. "'Sorry'? I don't care about that. I'm not blaming you. I know that he controlled you. I know that it was another Marya that sliced your beautiful locks off. I know that when you returned and broke through his curse, it caused you to have a miscarriage because it wasn't conceived by you, not really. I know everything." Loki laughed once more. "He actually went as far as to burn my arm and melt off the bracelet that was disarming my magic. What a psycho. I don't know how I ever trusted him." using his uninjured hand, he waved it over his burnt flesh, there was a brilliant blue light omitting from his fingers, healing the weeping wounds. "At least I can heal myself quicker, shame I wasn't free earlier, this could have come in useful when your were cleansed by The Purifier." he admired his handy work, a light smirk playing on his seductive lips. "Maybe that way, you wouldn't have Astro-projected into Thanos's hands." Marya was worried by Loki's calmness, where was the rage? The passionate talk of revenge? All Marya could sense was defeat. "What do we do now? I mean, Thanos can contact you now the barrier has been broken, what are we going to do to stop him?" He considered his options for a moment. "I need to consult Thor and even though I hate to admit this, the Allfather. He'll know what to do." "So are you all playing happy families once again?" "For now." Then, he held her close to him. "I'm so, so sorry about what he did to you. The pain he caused you. I'm sorry you lost the baby because you refused to be a slave anymore, you did the right thing. He made you lose our child. Forgive me, my love." "You have nothing to feel guilty about." "Neither do you." "We're in this fight together?" "Together." 


	37. AN 7

A/N: Hellloooo! How are we all today? I hope you are enjoying the latest chapters of 'Rage'! I would like to say a huge, heart-felt thank you to you all for the amonut of views I am receiving. I am so happy that I put on a clip of T Hiddy dancing, watch those hips go! :D Good ol' T Hiddy! Replies to my awesome reviewers: LBF: Or telepathic, like Professor Xavier! Now that would be cool! :D Well, keep up with the interesting theories! GGCM: Ooooh! Makes sense now! GK! Whoa, I would NOT want to get on your wrong side! :/ THANOS, BEWARE GG'S WRATH! Loki: *Eating* Me: What are you nomming on? Loki: Pop Tart. Nomnomnomnom. Me: Where did you get a Pop Tart from? Loki: Thor's secret stash! Mu-ha-ha! Mini Berry Dorn (my OC): Hey, UGLD! Me: How did you get here?! MBD: I gotta bone to pick with you! Me: Uh oh. MBD: Hiatus?! HIATUS?! HOW COULD YOU?! Me: Oh dear... 


	38. Reply to Mudpie102

I'm SO sorry, Mudpie102! I forgot to add you! D: Mudpie102: Don't worry, I think Marya is gonna be ok, Loki is gonna look after her like a proper gent! Thanos is gonna be in A LOT of trouble! 


	39. Decision

Loki frowned at his healed arm, clicking his tongue disapprovingly at the sight of the scars left by Thanos's message, they read: 'This day, the next, a hundred years is nothing. It's a heartbeat. You'll never be ready. The only woman whose love you prized will be snatched from you.' What a waste of perfect, alabastor skin. Quickly, he hide the message under a long shirt sleeve. Marya could not see this, she could not know of the possible danger that lurked ahead for her. Loki vowed to take revenge upon Thanos, but he knew he could only do it alone. He had lied when he had told Marya that they would fight 'together', this was not her fight, it was his. Loki had brought this pain upon them both, he was going to end. No Allfather, no Thor to protect him, just him and Thanos... TO BE CONTINUED... 


	40. AN 8

Hello my luvvies! Right, I would just love to say a HUGE Asgardian welcome to Dreaminglivingloving14 and JustYoRegularFictionLover, here are your welcome packs and Tesseracts, please let me know if you're unhappy with your living space. Loki: What on Midgard are you doing? Me: Renting out rooms of the palace. Loki: Why?! Me: Heating bill went up... Replies to my awesome reviewers: LBF: It would be nice for Loki and Thor to go on an adventure together, prehaps there could be some potential Thorki bromance! Hmmmm... I love how in depth your theories are! I should really up my game on this story, your ideas are immense! Mudpie102: *Holds up sign that reads 'Thanos Beware!'* Do you think this will work? GGCM: Thank you for your offer, me being me, I am a bit confused by what you mean when you said 'help whatever way she can' (did I quote that right?!), sorry...I'm just being as dumb as Thor. :/ Thor: HEY! Me: Sorry! Loki: Heehee. Me: I wouldn't laugh if I were you, Loki, wait till you see what I have in store for you! Loki: Oh no. Marya: Oh no. Thor: Oh no. Odin: On no. Thanos: Oh no. *Everyone turns to look at him* Thanos: What? Loki: GET HIM! 


	41. RE:SEQUEL

Hi all! I know that this is not an update, I shall try to post something either today or tomorrow. It's just I really needed to ask you all a HUGE question regarding the sequel. What do you think of the following Fandoms: *Merlin *The Hunger Games *Doctor Who *Sherlock *Star Trek:Into Darkness *Falling Skies I know that now I've posted this, some of you may have guessed the surprise but if you could just not say what it is yet, I would be most grateful. Please let me know your thoughts on the following list. :) Many thanks, UGLD. 


	42. Destruct

Now that he was free of his bracelet, Loki could use magic to his hearts content, this meant he could Astro-Project too. As he moved through the palace in the low light of the setting sun, his talk with Marya still rung in his ears: "Loki, where are you going?" "To speak to the Allfather, there are certain things that need to be discussed." "Ok, well just don't do anything to anger him, the last thing we need is for you to be thrown in a cell." He had laughed at her sarcasm, even though, deep down, he was seething with anger towards Thanos. Later, he would indeed be going to see the Allfather but first, Loki had a more important matter to attend to. Walking into the beautiful Palace garden, the rogue Prince knew that it would be devoid of people and servants this time of night. Breathing in the colourful scent of hibiscus and rose, he found himself a secluded space under an apple tree and lay down beneath it's weighed down branches. Closing his eyes, Loki could feel his mind transporting to another place. His own personal Hel. Loki was in Thanos's lair. "I see you've returned, Laufeyson. You certainly know how to take your time." it was the devil himself. Lucifer. Thanos. "Well, you know me, I am always fashionably late." Loki smirked. There was no hint of amusement upon the demon's face. "I meant what I said, Laufeyson, I will take her away from you. She is your weakness and she will be your destruction." "Oh, I have no doubt that you will attempt to do so." "You do not believe I will succeed?" Loki laughed. "Over my lifeless body will you harm Marya again." This time, Thanos grinned. "You of all people know that that can be arranged." he began circling around Loki, like a shark circling it's prey, preparing to attack. "I am however, willing to make a bargain." "I didn't come here to bargain with you." "Laufeyson, you have no choice. You think you do but quite frankly, you're trapped and the walls are starting to close in quicker than you imagined. You need my deal to survive or I will be retrieving that lowly wench of yours after I dispose of your cold corpse." It was curiousity that asked the next question. "What kind of a deal?" Loki's trecherous side was trying to warp his judgement, going into a nagotiating with Thanos would be literally signing his own death warrant if the Allfather found out. "Well, it's less of a deal...more of a command." with a click of his thick, calloused fingers, a mirage of Marya sleeping appeared before the two males. "It was absolutely pitiful that you and your wench believed that she had completely broken from my spell. I always have a back up plan. When I implanted the Other Marya, I also added a destruct trigger. So, boy, if you don't carry out my request...she dies." 


	43. AN 9

Omgoshomgoshomgoshomgoshomgoshomgoshomgosh! You guuuuuuuyyysssss, duuuuuddddeessss! Over 10,000 views! :D I did it! I REACHED MY ULTIMATE GOAL! *DANCES* LET'S PARTY! OK, SINCE I'M STICK ON CAPS, LET'S SAY A BIG, HULK-SIZED WELCOME TO THE FLEET (FELT LIKE ADDING A STAR TREK REFERENCE THERE) TO longunderscorething AND Fanelight! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE UPCOMING CHAPPIES! OOOH AND THE TWO SEQUELS! :D REPLIES TO MY AWESOME REVIEWERS: GGCM: Awesome, I shall favourite that! :D Thank you for your feedback, I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to add a multifandom part but it was essential. Part Three will just be about Loki and Marya, that's a definite. Loki: Did you buy the Pop Tarts? Me: I did but you'll have to go out and buy more if you want some. Loki: Why on Midgard would I go out to buy Pop Tarts if you just brought a new pack? Me: Thor ate the whole new pack. Loki: ... Me: Doth Mother know you wearth her drapes? Loki: Oh...sssssh! Me: Doth thy mean shush? Loki: AAAH! 


	44. Finale

'I said that you would lose her. Now you have, Laufeyson.' Thanos's words ranging in the poor male's ears. "MARYA, MAAARRRYYAA!" he screamed as they dragged her away from him. How could he have been so foolish and weak? How could he have let Thanos control him so much? There really was no fight left in the rogue Prince. His mission was to reinvade New York, this time he had had a bigger, stronger army, supposedly powerful enough to defeat the Avengers once and for all. That was a lie. It seemed that nothing could destroy the Avengers, they were invincible. Loki had quickly been over-powered- of course after being severly beaten by the one called Hawkeye- and returned to Asgard. That was when Marya had been waiting with the Allfather to greet him. From that moment, Loki knew that he was going to lose her. He was right. Their fate had been sealed by his foolish act. Imprisonment for him, an uncertain punishment for her. As the duo were being pulled away from one another, Loki knew he needed to make a promise to Marya, something to show he still cared. "Loki, LOKI, PLEASE! TELL THEM IT WAS THANOS, TELL THEM!" "I'm sorry. Marya, I'm sorry!" then he knew what he had to do. "MARRY ME!" Her face expression changed from fearful to shocked in seconds. "Loki..." "AFTER EVERYTHING CALMS DOWN, I'LL FIND YOU. MARRY ME, MARYA!" Marya's face suddenly lit up, an unexpected smile spread over her face. "Yes...YES, I'LL MARRY YOU!" then she was gone, pulled through some doors to a corridor beyond Loki's sight. 


	45. RE:SEQUEL 2

BREAKING NEWS: REGARDING THE SEQUEL, I HAVE DECIDED TO CONTINUE IT HERE AS 'PART TWO'. PERSONALLY, I LIKE THE IDEA OF KEEPING LOKI AND MARYA'S STORY IN ONE PLACE, TO SHOW THE PROGRESS OF THEIR RELATIONSHIP AND LIFE. IF YOU HAVE YOUR OWN OPINION ON THE LAYOUT, DO NOT HESITATE TO LET ME KNOW. Replies to my awesome reviewers: Guest: I love getting reviews, thank you so much! :D GGCM: Aha, I'm glad you enjoyed the chappie! :D Mm, yeah, Loki...I think you need a hug. Loki: Ok. *HUGS* Me: HeeHee. Thor: HUGS FOR YOU ALL! 


	46. Part Two

'You know this is wonderful! This a tremendous idea! Let's steal the biggest most obvious ship in the universe and escape in that! Flying around the city, smash it into everything in sight and everyone will see it!' -Loki 


	47. Mini Berry Dorn (Surprise)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, but I do own my O/C Mini Berry Dorn. :D**

**Decisions, Decisions, Decisions.**

Mini Berry Dorn loved travelling, especially with the Universe's best and most factual tour guide, the Doctor. Ever since he had plucked Mini randomly out of her ordinary humdrum life, she knew there would be no returning to her normal existence, this was what she lived for now, or at least that is what she assumed. You see, Mini did not remember her past, all she could recall was her name, and that she had this constant craving for adventure. One thing she could be definite about was the fact that she was one hundred percent not human. Sure, Mini _looked _human but so did the Doctor. The biggest give away that reminded her she was indeed alien, was the way she could shape shift into any desired human form and have a complete back-history, fitting into any era seamlessly- which was ideal for being a traveller. Of course, she missed the sense of belonging, of identity, but Mini could be anything she wanted and quite frankly, why have one life when you could have thousands?

Though, at this specific moment in time, the glamour of travelling the Universe was at a halt, it had become more of a chore than a thrill. The Doctor was searching for a girl he hardly knew, he had no idea where she was or her name. It was just a matter of waiting and hopefully, if fate was kind, he would just bump into her! He was completely driven in his quest, which meant they had hopped between various centuries.  
Mini however had had enough of sitting around. Her cells itched in anticipation for a new planet, a new life, it was starting to become unbearable. It had occurred to her that the Doctor's problem would not disappear overnight, that he would wait for months, maybe even years for his mystery girl to turn up- he was extremely stubborn when he set his mind on something, a rather possessive quality that made Mini want to slap him occasionally. So she had arrived at the genius conclusion of persuading the Doctor to allow her to be dropped off at whatever destination she desired and he could go and do some searching and then eventually come and collect her when he was ready! All Mini had to do was convince him it was a great idea. She had decided on the brilliant art of bribing the mad Time Lord with a bow tie that sung whatever song came into your head- extremely annoying and though she may regret it later, it was difficult to resist in his case. "Doctorrrrrrrrrrrrrrr?" she whined, just like a child would when it desired something.

He was positioned by the TARDIS's console, admiring a map he had devised on the possible places he could randomly bump into his missing lady friend. "What?" he reluctantly tore his eyes away from the paper.

"I've brought you a little gift, just as a 'Thank You' for all the places you've taken me." Mini smiled sweetly, so no trace of an underlying tactic could be spotted.

"Really?" he was cautious already. Could it be this fiery, fellow alien could be displaying an act of kindness? "What's the catch?"

"No catch, just a simple gesture of gratitude." she handed him the small, beautifully wrapped box. Having search for hours through the enormous collection of wrapping paper, stored in one of the vast numbers of cupboards within the TARDIS, Mini had finally set her heart on the brown, pinstripe printed one- it felt unusually familiar to her.

Taking the box in his hand, the Doctor shook it, no sound, whipping out his Sonic Screwdriver, it detected no dangerous qualities from the gift. Carefully peeling the paper away, he was hardly able to contain his excitement when he saw his new bow tie "Brilliant! I've always wanted one of these, my friend Martha was forever saying 'no', oh thanks!"

Now was the perfect time to ask. "Doctor, the thing is, I was wondering...well...seeing as you're looking your friend, I was hoping you would be willing enough to...let me travel still in-between your searches?"

His eyes immediately narrowed. "In what way?"

"Oh nothing that would be obtrusive on your own plans, just maybe the occasional detour. Say...you drop me off wherever I want to go, you go off for a bit and then pick me up when you're ready." A big, jubilant smile spread across her face.

"Well...I don't know..."

"Oh please, oh please, oh please Doc. I wouldn't cause much hassle!" Mini whined in protest.

"Ok fine! Just stop with the girlish whining! Where do you want to go first?"

With a squeal of glee, Mini clapped her hands in pure delight. "You're not going to regret this Raggedy Man! Ok...wellllll, I was thinking...**Arthurian England**."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	48. Merlin Part 1

The Waters of Elerron Mini Berry Dorn is Misher Holkam Lockes Misher needed to find Mordred, he was going to kill the king. If she did not stop him, then the kingdom would fall into the hands of Morgana and nobody in their right minds would want that. Swerving through warriors, Misher observed that most of Morgana's army lay dead on the batterfield in the dark, foul mud, which caused the ground beneath her feet to slip and slide as the soil mixed with pools of blood. Trying to continue her journey, she was forced to a halt as Sir Leon cut across her, slicing the head of an enemy clean off. A squeal involuntarily escaped from Misher's lips and her face contorted into a mask of horror. With a grin and an apology from the Knight, Misher found herself running once more, the sooner she completed the task at hand the quicker she could return home and safe, with all this chaos over. It almost seemed impossible to navigate in such conditions, not only was there the stench of rotting bodies that made Misher's head spin with nausea, but there was also the roar of continuing fighter, with caused her to have a pounding headache, making it hard to think. Then she saw them, Mordred advancing towards to Arthur. He was about to murder the true Heir to Camelot. "Mordred, stop! Mordred!" she called. No matter how much she pleaded, the surrounding noise drowned out her voice, Mordred could not hear Misher. She did not have many options left, saving Arthur was the priority. As Misher did not posses any magical qualities, there was only one option she could think of. Torn between knowing what she had to do, she let her heart decide. TO BE CONTINUED... 


	49. Merlin Part 2

Hello! I'm back! Ok, so who is ready for the next Merlin instalment? :D A big shout out to **FoxGoddess2416** and **Frostivy**for the follow! And to everyone who has viewed, thank you so much! :D Now, for the story...

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or Doctor Who, just my own OC. :)

Continued...

Suddenly something burned cold in Misher's side. Pain hit her physically, knocking her off her feet. If Misher had been able to look down, she would have seen a beautifully engraved dagger, protruding out of her waist, as she had gotten in between Mordred's attack on Arthur. Waiting for the mud to soak through her clothing, Misher was very surprised that she could not actually feel the ground at all. Then she realised there was a sensation of arms around her. Of course, she thought, someone must have caught her mid-fall.

Through her hazy thoughts, the sound of a pleading voice caught her attention. "Misher, Misher-. Oh hell, Misher. Why did-. How could-. If I have known you'd...I would have stopped...oh Misher..." a new wave of emotion stopped Mordred from continuing. Fresh words of apology never made it past his his lips, for next came anger and fresh hate, which broke through the emotional barriers. "This is Arthur's fault. Innocent people die to protect him, yet he does not honour their sacrifice, they are forgotten. Cast aside in favour of this new martyr. Not this time, you're not going to die for a false king, he shall not leave this battlefield alive!"

"NO!" a simple cry escaped from Misher's lips, she could not stand by and watch Mordred assassinate Camelot's only hope. She believed Mordred's judgement had been clouded by Morgana's lies and empty promises. If she could persuade him to think differently, maybe she could not only save the king, but her best friend too.

"Misher?" he whispered.

Pushing him away, Misher struggled onto her feet. The pain was so excruciating, she was sure that she would collapse once again at any moment. Sensing this, Arthur came to her rescue and helped support Misher in standing. "I'm sorry Mordred...I can't let you kill this man."

"Think about what you're saying. Misher, this so called king, hi Father-."

"He is not his Father and Arthur can rule Camelot better than Morgana could ever dream of. He believes in peace, while she is certain that respect and ruling are earned through violence and blood-shed. Even if Morgana becomes ruler, the wars will never end. There will always be one more battle to fight, always one more opponent to destroy. Don't honestly tell me that is what you want?! As a child, you used to always pride yourself on being a peacemaker, knowing right from wrong, where did all those beliefs go? What happened to the boy I looked up to?"

A flicker of remembrance passed over Mordred's face but it was quickly consumed by another memory. "He grew up."

He began to advance towards the duo, who stumbled backwards. In a blind panic, Misher's hand fumbled for the dagger that was still embedded in her flesh. "Don't come any closer, Mordred or I'll pull this dagger from my body. The wound is already serious, I'll make it fatal."

"What are you doing?!" Arthur whispered in a low hiss to her. "I can't allow you to sacrifice your own life like this."

Mordred rolled his eyes, knowing her blackmailing was hollow. "Step aside, Misher. Just for your sake, I'll make sure this murderer's death is quick, see I can be merciful."

"I'm serious" she called to him. "I'll do it, I'll finish the attack you started!"

He began to realise the seriousness of her threat and that she meant every word. "Please, I beg you. Step aside, I'll finish what I came for, then you and I can return to Morgana's fortress. You can be healed there, we can be happy, like we always should have been. Nothing will happen to you, Misher if you return with me, you'll see..."

"Go with him." Arthur too pleaded Misher to reconsider her tactics. "I don't want to see more good people die because of me."

Tears streaked the young heroine's face. "I can't...I just...can't..." she choked.

"Misher..." Mordred begun to appeal to her once more.

He took a step forward. A step too many.

"No."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	50. AN 10

Hello! How are you all this fine day? Thank you so much for the views, they mean so much to me! :3 So...I have decided to repost each from my other fic here, as it seems to be keeping my layout intact, so just ignore some of the Author's Notes as they are irrelevant. I shall be posting anything important in a separate chapter. Thank you, Tavialover14, for the follow! I hope your stay is a pleasant one! Just watch out for Thor... someone ate his Pop Tarts. :/ 


	51. REPLY TO GGCM

REPLIES TO MY AWESOME REVIEWERS:

GGCM: Huh? Confuzzled much. :/


	52. REPLY TO GGCM 2

GGCM: ... THOR: EXPLAIN! LOKI: BROTHER! ME: BOYS! CAT: MIAOW! 


	53. REPLY TO GGCM 3

GGCM: OH! I GET IT! POP TARTS! MAKES SENSE! :D So what do you think is going to happen next? 


	54. Merlin Part 3

Frostivy: I think this chapter will answer your question. ;)

Aha, so a new chapter, luvvies! Enjoy and don't forget to R&R! :D 

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Merlin. :)

Continued...

That was the final word she spoke, before Mordred's sword fell bloodied onto the floor. His cry echoed through out the valley. Mordred's despair flared, the sky darkened as thunder clapped and lightning struck. Grappling for the girl lying in the mud, he scooped Misher into his arms. Tears and rain streaked his face. "Why did you-. Why...why couldn't you of. We could have been-." once again, Mordred's emotions caused him to terminate his broken dialogue, reducing him to a sobbing wreck.

"I had to...I had to. You should have just surrendered...you-you complicated matters, Mordred." she gasped in pain as the life slowly drained from her weak body. "Maybe...maybe it would have ended this way...no matter who I defended..."

"Please," he begged. "please don't say that."

"I don't think I could stand to watch you fight for Morgana...too much...disappointment..."

"I'm sorry, Misher, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I couldn't fight for a king I don't trust, especially one who killed so many of our people."

A single tear ran down her greying face. "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry...it had to end like this..." her voice trailed off, she could no longer manage to stay conscious as the pain began to take it's toll.

Staring down at his friend in disbelief, Mordred found himself almost shaking with anguish. "Misher..." it began as a quiet whipser. "MISHER!" his yell of agony caused fighters to momentarily stop their duels.

The fair-haired King could not stand by and watch his old friend suffer in such a way. Placing a comforting hand upon the Druid's shoulder, Arthur tried to console the young male. "Mordred, it may not be too late for Misher. She needs medical care. Come back with me to Camelot, Merlin-."

"I'm not going anywhere with you! There is nothing that moronic manservant of yours can do for her. That was an enchanted sword, there is no cure for the person it injures!."

His anger did not faze the true ruler of Camelot, he had seen grief like this many times, even experienced it himself. "At least bring her back to Camelot, so she can be made comfortable in her final hours. Don't let Misher spend her last precious moments of life on a battlefield. You owe her that choice. I won't force you to fight for me once she's...moved on. You'll be free to go, you have my word."

"Your word means nothing to me."

"Even so, regardless of what you believe, Mordred, respect your friend's wishes. She loved Camelot, let her die where she was happy."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	55. Competition!

HEY-O! WHAT UP? THANKS FOR THE VIEWS! YOU GUYS TOTALLY RULE. ;)

REPLIES TO MY AWESOME REVIEWERS:

GGCM: DO I GET POP TARTS TOO?!

LOKI: POP TARTS!

THOR: I LIKE THE CHOCOLATE ONES!

LOKI: STRAWBERRY!

ME: COOL IT! BLUEBERRY RULE!

MINI: NO MORE HIATUS!

LOKI: SHUSH, I'M ON HIATUS!

MINI: HAHA!

ME: SHUT UP! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!

*EVERYONE GOES QUIET*

UGLD: FOR PART THREE, YOU HAVE A CHANCE TO BE A CHARACTER IN 'RAGE', ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS WRITE A BASIC PLOTLINE (INCLUDING YOUR CHARACTER). EASY RIGHT?

RULES:

*NO SMUT

* IT CAN BE AN ALTERNATIVE TIMELINE TO WHAT HAS HAPPENED.

* THE BEST PLOT WILL BE CHOSEN BY A GROUP OF JUDGES.

*DEADLINE: IN A WEEKS TIME.

AND GO!


	56. HAPPY EASTER AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

**HAPPY EASTER AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS, EVERYONE! HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY! :D **

**LOVE FROM,**

**UGOTTALOVEDRACO, LOKI, THOR, MARYA, MINI, THE DOCTOR, MERLIN, MORDRED, ARTHUR, THANOS, LADY SIF AND ODIN!**

**X**


End file.
